


Dodge!

by AwkwardOctopus



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PRANK MASTERZ, Surprise Kissing, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardOctopus/pseuds/AwkwardOctopus
Summary: Miranda can't stop thinking about a game of dodge ball with none other than Dahlia Aquino that got her a little warm around the gills. When the Prank Masterz strike, they're trapped together until the danger passes.





	Dodge!

Dodge ball was usually beneath someone of Miranda's stature, which was why up until this point, she hadn't considered how enticing the idea of the game could actually be. It lacked the charm and poise of water polo, or the visceral adrenaline rush of seahorse jousting, but something about the way her opponents scattered in fear as she took aim made her blood boil. 

Beneath her thighs Dahlia had been as enthralled with the game as she herself was, laughing manically whenever they nailed a poor classmate with a ball. Every time they downed another sad soul, her thighs tensed and she could felt the responding twitch in the larger woman's shoulder. Eventually Oz separated them with his charming personality and everyone went about their day less one dodge ball monstrosity. However Miranda found herself thinking about soft white hair, strong muscled shoulders, and one of the most entertaining games she'd ever played on land. 

The merprincess was lost in thought when the bell rung, and she was startled from her reverie by the bustle of twenty monsters all moving as quickly as possible for the door. Only Oz, sitting next to her on one side, remained seated as well. He looked at her, raising one eyebrow but saying nothing else. Of course he’d have noticed her distraction. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about Gym earlier. I've never played dodge ball before, seeing as it's a commoners game. But it was fun!" Dominating with Dahlia had been fun, too. Actually, maybe that had been the most fun part. She and Oz stood when the crush of bodies cleared the doorway into the hall, leaving the room just as their professor pulled closed the lid to his sarcophagus for his free period. 

Oz seemed unconvinced but didn't argue as they made their way to their next classes. After walking and chatting for a time, Oz waved his goodbye (or his phobia did, Miranda had long since stopped separating the two in her head) and she was again left to her own thoughts. Dahlia wasn't someone who Miranda had ever really thought much about before, other than acknowledging her royal status as a daughter of former rulers of hell and witnessing her involved rivalry with Damien.

Would Damien be a good person to ask about Dahlia? Oh no, that wouldn't do. She'd never ask an enemy for accurate information. Who did Dahlia hang out with other than Damien, though? She supposed that she'd seen the women with other people, but never with anyone in particular that might provide useful insight into why Miranda found her so intriguing. 

Lost in thought, Miranda walked right into a solid wall of muscle and would have toppled over if not for an arm wrapped around her, keeping her upright. As if summoned by Miranda's incessantly loud thoughts, Dahlia's face was maybe a foot from Miranda's as she looked up. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to..." Miranda trailed off, something about the set of Dahlia's face making her lose her nerve all of a sudden. The arm around her disappeared, and the taller woman took a step back to create room for them in the crowded hallway. The other students gave her a wide berth, probably wisely. 

"Hello, Mer-Princess. I enjoyed conquering the game with you this morning." Reflexively Miranda searched the demon's face for any indication that she'd been as preoccupied with their... partnership as she had, but the women merely appeared as excited and friendly as she always did. Was she always friendly? To Miranda, she was, and really anyone who wasn't Damien. And even then it was more about politics than anything- Miranda could understand that completely. 

"I did as well. Have you played dodge ball much before? I've never, of course, but it was an invigorating experience. We worked well together, just as Violet said we would. " She didn't stumble even a little on the word invigorating, but that was owed entirely to her upbringing. Never let them see your true intentions, as her father always said. Miranda wondered if her father would like Dahlia, and decided that he would value her determination and strength. Plus a strong military is an important foundation of any kingdom, he's always reminding her. 

Dahlia threw her head back and laughed, nodding to answer Miranda's inquiry. "Yes, I often enjoy playing dodge ball. It's an excellent way to hone my agility and strength for my battle against the LaVeys. Plus, I can sneak into the gym during Damien's class and join the opposite team. Coach almost never notices." She sounded quite proud of that, though a more cynical mind than Miranda might remind her that Coach was hardly the most difficult man to slip by and perhaps it wasn't all that impressive of an accomplishment. 

Before Miranda could respond, there was a commotion at the end of the hallway. Miranda was too short to see what was causing the sudden panicked crush of monsters fleeing, but Dahlia could. Looking over Miranda's head, her eyes widened before she took the princess by the arm and pulled her through the throngs. Students were darting for every available exit, but Dahlia was determined, scary, and strong, and soon they found themselves pressed together between racks of Plasm-X and sundry cleaning equipment in a janitor’s closet. 

Outside, students screamed as a loud, TWOOP sound fired over and over. Miranda puffed out her cheeks, ready to demand to know what exactly was going on and why Dahlia would DARE handle her like that (never mind that she liked it, quite a lot, that was besides the point), when the larger woman intervened. Dry lips and sharp teeth crashed into her own, and the soft cry of surprise was much softer than the demand it had interrupted. 

The screaming and noises slowly progressed down the hall, Dahlia barely listening as Miranda leaned further into her, resting her form entirely on Dahlia's own. Was this really happening? She'd been delighted to work with the beautiful merwoman earlier, but hadn't dreamed that she'd want to kiss someone like herself. Not that there was anything wrong with her, but Miranda seemed more interested in her future as ruler of her kingdom than romance, something Dahlia could appreciate.

The two finally separated, breathing a little hard and wide eyed as they stared at the other. Dahlia, uncomfortable with the silence, was the first to speak. 

"I... Polly and Scott had a..." Dahlia trailed off as she realized she didn't exactly know what it was or what it was doing, but she'd seen them both laughing their asses off while zapping students with it. Whatever those two were up two was inevitably an annoyance, so she'd taken Miranda and hid without really considering what she was doing. She moved to open the door and create more space, maybe prepare to fight if need be. She hadn't seemed like she hated it, but maybe that kiss was really not something the merprincess appreciated. Small and pretty she may be, but Dahlia knew that she was as deadly as anyone at this school. 

Miranda, however, wasn't about to let her prey get away so quickly. She reached out to yank the larger woman further into the janitor's closet and put herself between Dahlia and the door, somehow appearing much larger and much more intimidating than anyone as small and dainty as Miranda had any right to be. 

"Is that why you kissed me? I don't think it was, Dahlia." She said, pressing forward once more. Now out of room, the demon could only watch as Miranda's entire front molded to her own. While she was muscled and firm at every angle, Miranda was delicate and soft. The contrast was distracting, arousing, maddening. She couldn’t think. 

"I... uh... well..." Each word was disconnected from the last as she tried to keep her head. Miranda was driving her crazy with her attitude, her proximity. She wanted to kiss her again, and without knowing exactly what she felt about the first time, that couldn't happen. "They could have heard." She finished lamely, realizing as the words passed her lips that they were feeble. 

Miranda smiled wider, reaching up arms to twine around the bare expanse of blue shoulder, over her neck. She had to get on her tiptoes to do it, but it brought them impossibly close together. Dahlia couldn't help the low groan at how Miranda felt sliding along her body. She smelled of salt and the ocean, light enough to be pleasant rather than overwhelming. Dahlia nearly missed the low voice from the woman plastered against her. 

"Is that the only reason?" Miranda mused, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the blue skin of Dahlia’s décolletage. Final thread of restraint breaking, Dahlia answered with another kiss, this one on the lips, deeper and more feral than their first. She felt the razor sharp edges of the woman's teeth against her tongue, large hands wrapping to grab a handful of ass and press them together. Miranda hummed in pleased agreement, content to allow herself to be moved. Moved she was, the large woman hoisting her until she straddled a thick, iron thigh and was leaning back against the door. It rattled a little on the hinge but was otherwise sturdy and stable. 

Possessive hands trailed down Miranda's ass to the back of her legs and then up again, skating up her hips to rest at her waist. This time when they separated the heat between them only smoldered, both panting harshly and still clinging to each other. All consideration for where they were or why they were here faded, the sexual tension from the game earlier rising again in the cramped room. 

"You okay with this, Princess?" Dahlia asked, unable to look away from those gorgeous eyes. She hadn't been this close before to see how the green of her iris was shot with blue and yellow, or how pretty they looked against her pink skin, even in the poor light provided by the closet light bulb. 

Miranda grinned and nodded, rolling her hips deliberately to rock her core against Dahlia's thigh. The pressure was nice after getting a little worked up, but she acted like it felt better than it did for the show, curious how the other woman would respond. The demon groaned and then growled, pushing her off the thigh completely and dropping to her knees. She was still almost too tall for this, but Miranda was flexible and if necessary, Dahlia could hold her against the wall. 

Miranda gasped as she was suddenly let go, but the complaint died in her throat as Dahlia leered up from her knees, implication clear on her face and in her posture. The merwoman nodded vigorously and watched with bated breath as Dahlia lifted her dress, revealing pretty white panties trimmed with soft lace. It was exactly what Dahlia would have expected to see the beautiful merprincess in, if she'd considered it before this moment. 

"Here, hold this." Dahlia said, gesturing to the blue fabric of Miranda's dress. While normally being handed something and being told to hold it was grounds for treason, Miranda thought she could overlook it just this once, considering the blue fingers that were teasing the skin just above her waistband for a moment, before they slid inside and tugged the fabric down. 

Once bare, the demon just stared for a measure, making Miranda shift on her feet awkwardly, wondering if she should say something, or- her train of thought was interrupted as Dahlia dove in face first, nuzzling her mons before licking a broad stripe from the crease of her slit all the way up. Miranda shrieked and then slapped a hand over her own mouth to stifle the noise. If anything Dahlia seemed to be encouraged by it, continuing on her enthusiastic pace with more licking, before committing more pressure and movement to each swipe. 

Miranda was falling apart against the door even before Dahlia crooked one pale pink leg over her shoulder to get better access. When she returned to her task, she slid a thick finger back and forth against the smaller woman's pussy, just a tease at first. She continued like that until Miranda made a frustrated noise, trying in vain to push herself down on that single digit. The low chuckle from her partner made her puff out her cheeks, annoyed. Dahlia just grinned, face wet from where she'd been pressed to Miranda's sex. 

"Calm down, Princess. At ease. You'll have what you want." She promised, then slid the finger in slowly as she went back to work. From there it was no challenging task to get her close to orgasm, curling her finger softly to quest for where Miranda enjoyed it most. When she found the right spot it was a game of avoidance and teasing, pressure when she needed it and only panting breaths against her sex when she got to close. 

The merprincess' fingers wound into Dahlia's hair and pulled her face against her cunt roughly, forgetting her manners in the moment. Later she'd chastise herself for it, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was command the woman on her knees to finish what she'd started. Realizing that she was absolutely capable of doing that, she did, voice wrecked from how worked up she was. 

"Make me come, Dahlia!" She said in her best approximation of her Regency voice, or as close as she could get while the woman's face was still between her legs. Apparently the order was clear enough, because this time she didn't back off as Miranda neared her orgasm. She shattered apart, body curling in with each pulse of pleasure. Dahlia kept it up until Miranda whimpered and tugged her hair away. 

Seeing her there, face messy and flushed, hair mussed from Miranda's own fingers, Miranda pulsed again. Dahlia stood, only slightly wobbly from the hard ground clashing with her knees, and leaned over where Miranda clutched against the door. She gracelessly wiped her mouth on her arm, but Miranda was grateful as she leaned in for another kiss. The princess reached for Dahlia’s waistband to return the favor, but the warrior took her hands and held them to her chest. 

"Please, Princess. It was my pleasure. But if you'd like to come with me outside this closet, we could do more..." She said, her prowess faded in favor of her earnest nature. Miranda smiled, letting her dress fall back into place and smoothing it down while she gathered her thoughts. 

"I would like that. Let's go." She agreed, holding out a hand for her panties. Dahlia just smiled and tucked them between her breasts, the white fabric disappearing in the valley. The princess stared, watching as bit by bit the fabric vanished, until the demon looked for all intents and purposes like she was NOT hiding a pair of wet panties in her sports bra. 

"Let's go." Dahlia said, wiping at her face one more time before she opened the door. 

Several oranges rolled out of the way as the door pushed them, rolling into others as they looked out upon a sea of citrus. Somewhere in the distance they could still hear screaming, though Polly and Scott's laughter had long since faded. Looking first at the fruit scattered from end to end in the empty hall, and then each other, they burst out laughing. 

"We better go before they come back to pick everyone up." Dahlia said, sliding an arm around Miranda as she led her away.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Monster Prom. I felt really challenged by this pairing and the fandom, but I'm excited to keep going. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you like, I always appreciate them!
> 
> Prompt inspired by JelloJaune at the Monster Prom Discord.


End file.
